Taken
by Anita2131
Summary: When one of the people you trusted most betrays you, you feel like the world is against you. Oh well, people will just have to learn that your trust has to be earned, not given. "How was it that those strong enough to handle it felt the most broken?" HHr, AU.
1. The Escape

"Make a wish sweetie!"

The now 10-year-old girl blew out her candles, a look of delight on her face. She giggled slightly at her dad's expectant look.

"I'm not telling," she said.

Her dad made a playful pouty face then laughed with her while her two brothers ran to hand her gifts from the small pile on the nearby table.

"Happy Birthday Lily," they shouted.

She opened up her gifts, her dad had given her a broomstick, it was the first one that was actually hers, she gave him a big smile. Her brothers had given her books, which she had been very excited about. Her dad had told her she inherited her love of books from her namesake, her grandmother Lily.

They went out to play in the garden, then they all lived happily ever after.

Lily Luna Potter woke up crying, the blanket underneath her which served as a makeshift bed did nothing to warm up the cold stone floor beneath her. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she hasn't known that in a while, she could hear Ginny in the other room yelling at Ron. She refused to call her mum, after what she had done. Her brother James had woken up before her, perhaps a while ago seeing how he was so awake. James noticed she had woken up and smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday Lily," he said, a sad faraway look on his face.

"Any clue?" she asked, referring to her brother listening to Ginny and Ron in the other room.

"'Dunno," he said,"but she sounds desperate, who knows where she might take us next."

Ginny had taken them away from their dad a couple of weeks ago, after a big argument, she left in the middle of the night, told them lies about their dad, how he was an unfit father, Lily hated her with a passion. She always considered it kidnapping, even if her brothers tried to reassure her that Ginny was taking them back in a while, she knew they didn't believe that.

But today was different, today was the day that Lily would make a run for it, she had practiced it a lot. She was going apparate back home. She had heard it before from aunt Hermione, Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. She had apparated inside the room before, she knew she could do it, she just didn't know how far she could go. Best not to think about it, she gently woke up Al.

"I'm leaving," she told him, determined.

Al sat up, still groggy but paying attention.

"Are you sure, Lily? It's dangerous, what if you splinch yourself?" he asked worried.

"You'll just have to trust me," she told him,"it's not like you two can do it better remember, I was the only one who could even apparate across the room."

She apparated across the room and back, simply for the sake of proving her point.

Al looked down and sighed, then gave his sister a big hug

"Good luck," he said,"and be back soon."

Lily nodded, tears in her eyes

"I can do it," she said, determined.

James went over and hugged her too, a tear running down his cheek, he smiled at her.

"I know you can."

She pictured her old living room, with the comfy couches and the warm fireplace, she knew she could do it, she turned on the spot and then she was gone.

She reappeared with a pop in her old living room, waking the sleeping Hermione, who was sprawled across the couch, up with a jolt. She stared at Lily, a look of shock on her face, which then turned to a look of pure joy.

"Lily? It's really you, you're safe, oh thank Merlin you're okay." the older witch said enveloping Lily in a hug.

"Harry! Harry! come down quickly"

She could hear footsteps in the upstairs bedroom, it was really her dad!

"How did you get here?!" asked aunt Hermione, worried sick

Lily could barely comprehend this, she was too overwhelmed by the fact that she was actually back home, but she managed a short answer.

"Apparated," it was all she could say.

Hermione was fussing over her like crazy, examining each visible inch of her skin to check if she had splinched herself, but finding only a small scar on her left eyebrow. Lily couldn't care less, she was actually back home with aunt Hermione, and her dad was coming down the stairs.

Harry stopped, his eyes wide with shock. He sprinted down the stairs, tumbling down the last few in the process. Unfazed, he embraced his daughter in a big hug.

Harry left with the rest of the Auror to bring back James and Albus, after finding out the destination from Lily's memory, which was put into a pensieve. Lily spent the rest of the hour playing with her cousins Rose and Hugo and her aunt Hermione. She didn't realise how much she had missed them up until now.

It turns out Hermione and her kids have been staying at her house for the past couple of days, since they were not only looking for Ginny and the kids, but also Ron, who was assumed to have aided the kidnapping since he had mysteriously vanished the same day Ginny left.

Harry came back with James and Al, and told her the DMLE had taken Ginny and Ron in for questioning.

It was only later that night that Lily had broken down and cried, saying that she didn't stop this in the first place, how it was all her fault. Harry and Hermione held her, told her she was very brave, how she saved all of them, their little hero.

It was the first night Lily was able to sleep in a comfortable bed, with her little teddy bear, and a promise to celebrate her birthday the next day, after everyone got some rest. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Lily slept with a smile on her face.


	2. Birthday Wishes!

**OOPS! Forgot the Disclaimer last time, oh well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**And… done! **

**By the way, this story occurs in the future, as in OUR future so technology is more advanced than today's technology, just wanted to introduce a little bit of that this chapter. **

**Hold on there folks, Harmony fluff is coming, just in a while, give it time, I promise at least some fluff before chapter 7 (seven is my lucky number :3). Also the most magical number to ever exist. Woot Woot!**

Chapter 2

"WAKE UP!" shrieked Rose

Lily, who was peacefully sleeping only mere moments ago, sat up with a jolt, panting.

"Merlin, Rose you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry," she said "don't tell me you're not excited too."

"I am, not enough to yell, but I am"

Rose turned towards the youngest's closet, a contemplative look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

Rose sighed, discontented.

"You have nothing to wear."

It was true, Ginny had stuck to the very conservative style of wizard dress, while Hermione had allowed Rose to dress in the more fashionable muggle style.

Rose bit her lip, thinking.

"You could borrow one of my dresses," she proclaimed walking over to the suitcase that held her clothes. Lily was excited, it would be the first time she was allowed to wear something other than bland wizard robes.

Rose pulled out of her suitcase an emerald green dress and a pair of black flats.

"Oh my!" shrieked Lily "Isn't this a bit too... tight?"

Rose chuckled "It would actually be a tad too big for you."

Rose helped her younger cousin put on the dress, the sides were a bit too big.

"Wow," breathed Lily "this looks beautiful."

Rose gave a small smile and pulled a black belt out of her bag. She tightened it around Lily and led her over to her full length mirror.

"There," she exclaimed, beaming with pride, "now you're perfect."

Lily stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Wow!" she whispered

"Come on! You don't want to miss breakfast"

* * *

The two girls rushed down to the dining room where everyone was waiting at the table.

"Wow," said Hermione, "look at you Lily, so grown up."

Her dad stood up and embraced her

"So," he asked, "what do you want to do today? It is your birthday after all."

"Well, I thought maybe we could go shopping-"

"Great, we can floo to diagon alley"

"-in the muggle world" she finished

The table sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, not really knowledgeable about female muggle fashion.

"Sure," she said, standing up with her plate in hand. "I can take the girls to a mall."

Lily flashed her a radiant smile "Thanks aunt Hermione."

Hermione smiled back, before walking over to the kitchen to put away the plates.

* * *

After breakfast Hermione took the two girls to the nearest mall. It was quite small but Lily was over the moon.

They first headed to the hair salon upon Lily's request. She got her hair curled and cut, and had a surprise in store.

She walked over to the other section of the salon where her aunt was waiting for them.

"Aunt Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head towards Lily, putting down one of the many magazines provided at the salon.

"Yes, Lily?"

"C-Could I get my hair dyed?" she asked hesitantly.

"Lily, I can't give you permission sweetheart, you'd have to ask your dad."

"Please? It's my birthday after all."

Hermione sighed, giving in. "Very well then."

They went back to the lady working there so she could get her hair dyed. Lily asked for a different shade of red, less reminiscent of her mother, bearing more likeness to that of her late grandmother. Lily turned towards her aunt and cousin.

"So, what do you think?"

Rose embraced the smaller girl, gushing about how pretty she looked, while Hermione just stood back and gave both girls a bright smile.

* * *

Next off, they headed to the nearest clothing store, it was a small boutique in the shopping center. Lily was amazed, she was never really allowed to wear a lot of modern clothes. She knew one thing for sure, this was way better than robes.

Rose took Lily by the hand and guided her to the section marked '9-11' to show her the clothes there. Lily seemed really overwhelmed by it all, so Rose just picked a couple of items that she thought would look good on Lily and lead her to the changing rooms.

Lily found a couple of tops, skirts and dresses, while Rose just picked a really cute pair of shoes.

"Where to next?" asked the ever so eager girl.

"Well, we thought we'd get you an IPhone for your birthday, so it looks like we're heading to the Apple store." replied Hermione

"Wait! What's an IPhone, and is an apple store like a fruit stand that sells apples?"

"No," replied Rose, slightly giggling, "the Apple store is an electronic store, it sells phones and laptops and tablets.

'Wait what's a laptop?! What's a tablet and why would they get me a phone for my birthday, who would I call, couldn't I just use the Floo?! And what do apples have to do with all of this?!' Lily was thoroughly confused.

Not noticing her confusion, Rose just dragged her, running towards the car. They drove for a while before reaching the Apple store.

* * *

Lily was quiet for their entire time there, her confusion only increasing as time went on. Hermione had bought her a new 'IPhone'.

The car ride home was enlightening to say the least. Lily was convinced that the phone used magic to operate, having never seen any muggle thing that could work by touching a screen. Yet Rose had insisted that it was simply muggle technology powering the strange device.

Lily went back home and celebrated her birthday. She had a weird sense of deja vu, as if she had already lived it all before. Or maybe she saw it in a dream.

Lily went to bed that night with a smile on her face, all thoughts of Ginny and the day before completely vanishing from her mind.

**AN: Thanks for reading 3**

**Projected update time: 5 days (I'll try guys, but you know me)**

**Byeeeee!**


	3. Moonlit Breakdowns

**Disclaimer: If I had written Harry Potter why would this exist. I'm a fan, hence **_**fan**_**fiction.**

**AN: I know, I know! I'm late, I'm sorry! I'll try to update more (maybe…)**

**If anyone is willing to do my Honors English homework for me, it would be much appreciated :3 I hate the fact that our teachers make us write, they force us to be creative. The only way I can truly consider a piece of writing my own (even an essay) is if I put my heart and soul into it. I don't care if they compliment my writing style in an essay that I wrote in autopilot mode, it's not me and I hate it.**

***rant over***

**As always, reviews are much appreciated.**

In contrast to the cheery mood of one Lily Luna Potter, who had been distracted by the day's events, James' mood was quite somber as he walked slowly on the sidewalk. As he walked, he watched the trees softly blowing in the wind, the same wind that was going to freeze him half to death since he had forgotten to bring his jacket. And he couldn't exactly stroll back into the house, as he would probably be grounded for the rest of the summer. He didn't know why he had snuck out, he just needed to clear his mind. And his mind now told him he was screwed.

"Hey," a voice whispered from behind.

It was Rose, legs hanging out of her bedroom window with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Go back to bed Rose, I'm not in the mood to do homework, or whatever else you want to do," he said blankly.

"Well I could always tell Harry you snuck out,"

He looked back at Rose, an empty look on his face.

"What do you want?"

She grabbed a jacket from behind the window.

"Can I join you?" she asked quietly.

James gave in, sneaking out at night in a T-shirt not exactly being his smartest move, he nodded to Rose who smiled. She grabbed her Firebolt 3.0 from her suitcase and gently floated down. She landed on the floor, stowing it away underneath the bushes.

"Here," she said, throwing him the jacket. James put it on, he'd needed the warmth.

"So," Rose started, "what brings you out here at…" she glanced at her wristwatch, "-half past midnight?"

James' eyes widened, he hadn't realized he had spent a little over four hours out here.

"I just… I just didn't think she had it in her, to betray us like that." They sat down on a nearby bench to talk.

"I don't know what could've happened between the two of them to push her over the edge like that." He looked down, he had found that a weight was lifted off his chest once he started talking about it, yet he was embarrassed that he had come clean to Rose, of all people.

"Well, maybe it wasn't just one thing. Maybe she just finally had enough. I mean, that doesn't excuse what she did. Maybe in her logic it all made sense. Like maybe in your logic it made sense to go out alone at night wearing only a T-shirt and with no way to get back in."

He gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that was stupid. Thanks for the jacket by the way. You shouldn't have come down here though. If they catch us we'll both get grounded."

"It's okay. I mean, what are they going to do? Take away my books?" she asked laughing. He laughed along. She sighed sadly.

"I just want her to be happy."

James suddenly felt more guilty than ever. He had forgotten that Ron was as responsible for the whole mess as Ginny was. He looked down in embarrassment.

"She will be," he tried to comfort her, "well, maybe?" the unfinished statement caught her attention.

"What?"

"Nevermind," he said, "it was a stupid idea."

"Ok, now you have to tell me!"

"Just forget it."

"What it it?! Oh… OH!"

"See, it was stupid. Just another stupid idea courtesy of the mind of James Sirius Potter."

"I actually think you might be onto something."

James suddenly looked at her as if she was three heads "What?!"

"Yeah, I honestly think it could work."

James gave a smirk, he mischievous attitude back with a vengeance.

"We need a code name for our plan."

Rose chuckled "A code name?"

"I got it: Operation Harmony."

Rose had a faraway look, staying silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah," she finally said, "that's a nice name."

James smiled, the cool summer breeze blowing through his hair.

"So, were _you _allowed to know the date of their trial?" Rose asked quietly.

James' mood turned somber once more at the mention of his mother's trial 'no,' he reminded himself, 'not anymore, she's just Ginny now.'

"No," he replied just as quietly, a fake awkward smile plastered onto his face, he thought he could at least make an effort for Rose, yet she didn't seem to notice, her face pale in the light of the full moon. "Any reason why that's important to the plan?"

She didn't even look at him, on her face that same blank, faraway look watching the moon, as if she wasn't even here.

"The divorce proceedings." she said blankly, almost mechanically. Her face betrayed no emotion, yet he recognized that defense mechanism, a separation. It was just another attempt to get away from it all, escaping as if it were all a bad dream.

James' mouth formed a silent 'o', the shock of the word 'divorce' being finally said out loud felt like running face first into a brick wall, painful and unexpected. He had braced himself for it, yet it all seemed much simpler in his head. Ginny betrayed them all, she would probably be spending time in jail, she was toxic. It would be better for everyone to stay away from her. Yet, when he heard it out loud, he couldn't help but picture his old happy family being ripped apart, and torn to shreds. He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes, only to notice Rose finally re-emerging from her empty world, bent over with silent tears streaming down her face and dripping onto the ground. The scene was so tragically picturesque, with each one of her tears reflecting the pale moonlight ever so slightly, and the silence so eerie that the world almost felt like it had vanished. It was only James and Rose, one of them strong enough to hold back their tears and one of them brave enough to let them fall onto the pavement.

How was it that those strong enough to handle it felt the most broken?

James almost tried to comfort her, before remembering that he had no idea how to comfort a twelve year old girl, so he just awkwardly sat there in silence next to her.

"I think we should go back," she said standing up, she hadn't even bothered to wipe her tears off her face.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"One thirty," she replied, smirking sarcastically, it was probably later than she had ever stayed up before.

They walked back to the house and grabbed the broom hidden under the bushes, using it to glide back up to the window. Once they got inside, they found it the same as Rose had left it, with Lily peacefully sleeping in her old bed next to Rose's temporary bed. She shushed him, silently, a finger on her lips, and opened the door as quietly as she could.

"Goodnight, James." she whispered

"Goodnight Rose," he said equally as quietly, "oh by the way, Operation Harmony is a go."

She raised her eyebrows at this, but luckily didn't protest. Screw the divorce papers, their family didn't need weeks of waiting, and besides, they were off to Hogwarts soon enough. Time was running out.

Rose closed the door quietly, giving James a small smile. He walked back to his room and was finally under his bed covers before realizing, that was the most vulnerable he had ever seen Rose, and it was also the most vulnerable anyone had seen him. It didn't feel unsettling, he knew he could trust her, and if there was one thing they both needed know, it was being able to trust someone, without them betraying you.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter was way more emotional and also Rose and James centric which is new. Please take the time to review favorite and follow if you like it so far, it would be much appreciated. 3**

****I'm pretty sure everyone can guess what Operation Harmony is all about XD so obvious and so cliché.****


	4. Wandless Hysteria

**Previous disclaimers still apply.**

**AN: This chapter was quite emotional to write, and quite late, and the doc manager UI is confusing me (where are the line breaks?)**

Rose was woken up the next morning by some noises downstairs, still tired from staying up so late the previous night. She groaned and turned over in bed to check her clock, which read 6:37. With only five hours of sleep under her bed, she decided to investigate. Making her way down the carpeted hallway to the staircase, she starting hearing whispers.

"-got word from the DMLE," her mother was in conversation with Harry, it was probably something about either Ron or Ginny, probably Ron since she was first to hear the news.

"Was it really important enough to wake me up at sunrise?" Harry complained.

Her mum muffled a sob, what happened that could be so important? Deciding not to interfere, Rose hid behind the wall next to the staircase, her back to the wall and at an angle where they couldn't possibly see her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have questioned you. Just tell me what happened."

Her mother must've been growing hysterical, Rose couldn't even make out a proper sentence.

"-found in his room,", "wandless magic failure-", "tried to blow up the door-".

She caught snippets of what she tried to say, before her mum finally calmed down, took a deep breath and started over.

"It was Ron, the DMLE Floo called me earlier today."

Ron, did he get in trouble, was he the one trying to blow up the door?

"He'd tried to escape, blow up the door. But he didn't have a wand. H-he tried t-to d-do it wandlessly, a Bombarda no less."

Wait, no, he couldn't have, she knew Ron, he wouldn't have pulled it off.

"I-It backfired!" Hermione burst into tear, Harry was shocked into silence.

"He's d-dead!"

And the world seemed to slow down, a chill went down Rose's spine and her heart felt like it just stopped beating. He was dead, Ron was dead, he died trying to escape, he couldn't even face what he did. Her tears already halfway down her face before she even realized. Her mum and Harry went outside, probably comforting each other, she had no one, she felt so alone, she ran upstairs to the attic. It was dark and dusty but she didn't care, it was empty save for a few old pieces of junk, a broken quill, or a torn up jacket that they didn't find the time to get rid of, it was perfect.

'Wandless magic, he died in coward move to escape because he couldn't do wandless magic. I'll show him, show them all. he was not only a coward I bet he was incompetent too. I'm the daughter of the brightest witch of her age, not the daughter of an incompetent coward. I can do wandless magic, I'm _not _like him!'

She pointed her hand at the broken quill 'Wingardium Leviosa'

The quill shook slightly before stopping, sending Rose into a fit of madness. Calming herself, she tried again "Wingardium Leviosa'. The quill levitated about a foot into the air, refusing to higher. Rose pushed all her magic into her hand, using her other arm to steady it. She held her arm as tight as she could, bruises forming , but she didn't care, as the quill shot up and stuck to the ceiling. With a celebratory cheer, she started casting others spells _Lumos Nox Expelliarmus._

She could do more, so much more.

James woke up early, he didn't know how early as he was woken up by a certain munchkin of a sister, but it was in his own words 'too bloody early for this.'

His dad and Hermione had sat all kids down, except Rose who was strangely missing today, and told them what had happened earlier that day. They were all shocked, to say the least. Lily and Hugo burst into tears, while James and Al just sat there in disbelief.

They heard a thumping noise coming from upstairs.

"I think I know where Rose is, I'll go get her." said James

Hermione offered to go but Harry sat her back down, she was obviously in no shape for this.

Climbing up the steps to the attic, James went up to open the door when out of nowhere, Rose had him in conjured ropes, and with a 'thud' he fell back down the stairs and onto his bum.

"Ow, bloody hell, Rose!" he exclaimed

Rose regained her senses and rushed down the stairs, tripping over one and landing on James, which sent him in a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tie you up, or to fall on you, here," she said as she cast a well placed _Diffindo _to free him.

"H-How did you do that?!" James asked, eyes wide, "How did you cast wandless magic?"

"Because I can," she said, her temper rising, "because I'm not like that coward!"

James flinched at the volume of her voice in such close proximity to his ears, "So you've heard the news." he stated grimly

"Yes I bloody well heard the news, I was in fact one of the first to hear it."

"I'm sorry Rose."

"For what? You did nothing wrong. He pulled a cowardly move now he's dead, because he couldn't do wandless magic. He screwed it up, blew himself to bits. But guess what? I can do wandless magic, I am better than that."

"Rose you could hurt yourself."

"But I won't, watch." she said as she cast an '_Episkey_' on his finger, that got hit going down the stairs, healing it.

"Rose you have to tell them," James protested

"And I will, I will right now. Would you care to act as my dummy?" she asked an innocent smile on her face.

"I would be honored," he said sarcastically, "now let's go."

Rose moved first leading the way down the stairs.

"Mum, Harry?"

They turned their attention to her, fully intent on sitting her down to tell her the news, but she raised a hand to stop them.

"I know about the news, but I have something to show you.' She then pointed her hand at James and shouted '_Incarcerous_'. Ropes flew out of her hand, restraining James and shocking Harry and Hermione

"Rose?!" said Hermione, shocked, "how could you."

"I'm not like him mum, I can feel it, this is easy for me."

"Do you want to get yourself killed too, is that it?! What were you thinking?!"

"That he couldn't even do this, but I can do so much more!"

"Are you telling me," asked Hermione, shocked, "that you've spent the last _four hours _practicing in the attic?!"

"Yes." Rose said, looking down.

"Look Rose," James stepped in, "you can do wandless magic if you want to, but do you really-"

Rose stopped him "This comes naturally to me, deal with it. I am better."

"Look Rose, this is great, you have so much talent, you're _gifted _really when it comes to magic, much like your mother, but this isn't a good time." said Harry.

It was the first time Rose really looked at her mum all day. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she seemed exhausted. She went over to embrace her mother. They would all be stronger together. As she was doing so she saw James wink at her. Giving him a confused look he mouthed to her 'Operation Harmony.' and she just shook her head.

'Looks like we both have the worst sense of timing.' she thought as they were going back upstairs.

The days went by pretty fast and sooner than they knew it, August rolled around. Ginny's trial had went by quickly, she was charged with parental abduction and would serve one year in a low-security wizard jail. They divorce proceedings went quick, and the custody battle was quite messy. But in all honesty no judge was going to take Harry Potter' kids away from him, he got full custody of all three kids.

Meanwhile, James was getting really frustrated with Rose.

"Rose, we've been trying this for a week, I think it's time to give up."

Sighing with frustration, Rose went over it again.

"James, it's not like a wand, I've been over this so many times, does it just go in one ear and out the other?"

"Yes."

Rose paced back and forth across the attic, annoyed at James' antics.

"Look James, I know you can do this, just try one more time."

"It's no use, Rose, this is your talent, you're special!"

"No it's not, maybe that mentality is the whole reason you couldn't do it in the first place."

James, sighed, annoyed.

"Fine, I'll try it one more time, but that's it."

Looking over to a quill laying on the floor, he cleared his mind, focusing on levitating the quill.

'_Wingardium Leviosa'_

The quill shook, and then slowly started levitating up until it was about James' height, then it fell on the floor.

Rose's eyes went wide, while James took a step back, looking around in disbelief.

There was a shocked silence for a few moments, until Rose ran forward to hug James, almost knocking him down to the floor.

"Yes, yes YES! You did it!"

James took a step back, stumbling.

"Woah, I-i actually did it!"

"Try, try something else!"

James nodded, and then lifted his hand.

'_Lumos'_

His hand lit up brightly, illuminating the dim attic.

"Woah, I can do this! I can do wandless magic!"

Rose smiled knowingly.

"I knew you could."

James gave her a sheepish look.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't listen to you, I just never thought I could do it."

"Well now you know you can, don't give up on this."

"I won't, and thanks."

**AN: thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review and favorite this story :)**


End file.
